


nothing is better than you

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 23/18, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy Louis, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry huffs slightly. "It's just that I don't want you wasting money on me. I'm not worth it. I feel like you are pitying me when you do it." There it is. The thing Louis was most afraid of. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis is a 23 successful business man and Harry is is 18 year old lover. Louis is somewhat of a Sugar Daddy and Harry's not sure if he likes it or not</p><p>Title from:- Lost Boy by 5SOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing is better than you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [video](http://bottomharrylibrary.tumblr.com/post/80659487830/harry-loves-the-taste-of-his-own-come) that is mentioned in the story. It is explicit so watch at your own risk ;)

Louis loves spoiling his baby. He loves giving him presents when he can but sometimes he feels like his baby isn't enjoying himself. He never said anything because that is how his last relationship ended but his baby looks sad and he hates it when his baby is upset.  
"Harry darling, are you alright?" Louis asks one morning as he sits down with his cup of tea.  
"Why would I be?" Harry asks. He and Louis have been together for 2 years now. He met him one day when he was busking outside the local grocer. He had just been kicked out of his family home so he had no home, no school, no job and no car. He had no other option. He was singing _Hey There Delilah_ when Louis placed a £50 note in his hat. Harry was taken by surprise and thanked him many many times. Louis told him if he wanted to thank him properly that he should come by his house. Harry blushed, he went to his house when Louis came out, Louis wined and dined him, they fucked and thus, the connection was born. Not a day goes by that Harry doesn't thank Louis for practically saving him from homelessness.  
"You just seem a bit down ever since I gave you those headscarves yesterday." Louis tells him. While he was in Italy about 3 weeks ago, he found some amazing _Alexander McQueen_ headscarves. He immediately thought of his baby back in England and bought five. A green one which matched Harry's eyes, a grey one with butterflies, a blue one with skulls, a mauve one with black spots and a pure white one. He gave them to Harry yesterday and he couldn't help but question Harry's look of sadness when he saw the price tag.  
"It's nothing to be worried about Lou." Harry replies, buttering his toast.  
"Baby, whatever bothers you, bothers me. Just tell me." Louis encourages.  
Harry huffs slightly. "It's just that I don't want you wasting money on me. I'm not worth it. I feel like you are pitying me when you do it." There it is. The thing Louis was most afraid of.  
"Oh pumpkin, please don't ever feel like I am pitying you. I like to spoil the people I care about the most. You are most definitely worth it." Louis tells him, putting his tea down.  
"Why don't you spoil your family then?" Harry questions, coming off harsher than he anticipated.  
"I don't spoil them because they don't care about me. They kicked me out when I was 18 because I was gay. They didn't talk to me until I hit my 3rd million at age 20. They don't call me to tell me that they love me, like you do. They don't ask me what is wrong, like you do. They don't hug me tightly, like you do. I only spoil people who I love and one of those people is you, baby doll." Louis explains.  
"Why me though? Why did you choose the poor, _ugly,_ lonely 16 year old that was singing outside of Tesco as your sugar-baby?" Harry asks, tears in his eyes. That question has been in his mind since the beginning of their relationship. He walks out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to their bedroom. Louis follows him, mind racing with thought. He finds Harry with red-rimmed eyes and a trembling bottom lip, staring at him as he opens the door.  
"Harry Styles, don't ever say that again. You are **not** just my sugar baby. You are my lover, my boyfriend, my soulmate. That day when I went to Tesco and heard your lovely voice, I knew that I found the one. I invited you back to my house because I wanted to know more about you, not because I needed someone to spoil. I love you for you. I love your pigeon toes. I love your massive hands. I love how you are so caring for everyone. I love how you aren't afraid to cry. I love you penis-shaped nose. I love how you kiss me so hard after I come back from a business trip. I love everything about you as a person." Louis tells him, wiping the falling tears from Harry's face softly.  
"You really mean that?" Harry hiccups.  
"Every word. I love you so much. I don't want you to feel like you have no purpose in this relationship. **You do**. You cook, clean and most importantly, put up with me. You are so important in my life." Louis smiles, wiping some more tears away. Harry is so overwhelmed right now. He has never felt so loved, so wanted, so needed ever in his life.  
"I'm so sorry that I caused this. I just needed to hear that." Harry apologises.  
"Don't apologise. I should have told you that ages ago. I should have told you that you are important every day." Louis hushes him. Harry gives a watery smile before he kisses Louis. Louis cups Harry's cheeks sweetly before pulling back.  
"Can I just tell you something?" Harry asks softly. Louis nods. "Before you buy something next time, ask me first."  
"How would I surprise you then?" Louis asks.  
"You only get to surprise me twice a year. My birthday and Christmas." Harry sets.  
"What about Easter? Or Valentines day? Or my birthday? Or our anniversary?" Louis lists off, negotiatingly.  
"Okay, 6 times a year." Harry huffs.  
"How about twice a month?" Louis offers with smile. Harry shakes his head stubbornly. "Fine, once a month?" Harry raises an eyebrow. "Okay, only on those set days." Harry smiles. He kisses his boyfriend's nose before standing up.  
"Can we go watch some movies on the lounge? I wanna watch the Avengers and that." Harry whines with a pout. Harry has the most deceivable pout that Louis has ever seen. He can never say no and this time is no exception.  
"Sounds like a perfect plan. Are we going to cuddle and eat popcorn on the lounge?" Louis asks, standing up and linking fingers.  
"Of course, wouldn't be a proper movie day if there was no popcorn and cuddling." Harry nods as they walk down the steps.

**~**

"Louis stop! That tickles!" Harry whines as the end credits of Thor 2 roll on the screen. Louis just laughs and rubs his stubble along Harry's long, pale neck. Harry whines again in protest. "Lou! _Stop!"_  
"You don't want me to stop. You like my stubble." Louis pouts.  
"Of course I do but not when it is tickling my neck like a spider." Harry shudders and Louis places his hands on Harry's hip bones.  
"I'm sorry kitten. Let me make it up to you." Louis whispers before his lips to the skin. Peppering it with light, barely-there kisses which makes goosebumps form on his arms. He loves it when Louis is gentle.

However, that wasn't Louis' plan. Soft, sweet kisses turn into playful bites before Louis slips down to the junction of Harry's neck and sinks his teeth into the skin. Harry lets out a gasp followed by a moan.  
"Shit Lou. _What the--_ "  
"Shh baby-doll. Stay still for me yeah?" Louis silences him as he kisses the love bite. He just loves marking up his baby. Showing everyone that he belongs to him.  
"Okay Daddy." Harry submissively whimpers. Louis lets out a groan. The Daddy thing is new but it turns him on so much. It slipped out of Harry's mouth last week when he was getting fucked whilst in his favourite purple pair of panties and every time they have fucked since then, which is lots, they have used it.  
"Harry, you know what that does to me." Louis mumbles into the skin.  
"I like what it does to you. Want you to fuck me good Daddy. Like you always do." Harry continues, grinding his bum back into Louis' crotch. Louis can feel himself perking up in interest as Harry's obscene words and gestures.  
"Do you deserve it baby boy? After what happened this morning." Louis asks, licking the shell of Harry's ear.  
"Please Daddy. Need you, want you so bad. Wanna make you feel good." Harry whines, grinding helpless and hopelessly into Louis' hardening pelvis. Louis hums as if he were contemplating.  
"Go upstairs and wait for Daddy by the bed yeah? I'm just gonna put the popcorn bowl away and I'll be right up." Louis instructs with a thrust of his hips into Harry's peachy ass. Harry keens and stands up before racing upstairs. Louis smiles fondly as he watches his boyfriend scurry up the stairs, mind set of pleasing him. Louis chuck the plastic bowl into the sink and walks up the stairs. He swings open the bedroom door and finds Harry, standing the the foot of the bed.

"Good boy. Thank you for obeying Daddy." Louis praises as he closes the door behind him. Harry beams at him. Louis learnt early in the relationship that Harry likes to be praised. Whenever and wherever, he just loved knowing the people appreciated what he did. "Can you strip for me baby? Wanna see your pretty little body." Louis prompts and Harry nods.

First he lifts his shirt off, revealing inch after inch of pale skin that Louis wants to bruise and mark all over to show everyone that Harry belongs to him. So he is possessive, sue him. Next, Harry pulls his low-rise jeans down and folds them next to his shirt on the floor, leaving him in a pair of black, tight lace panties. Louis' eyes bulge at the material, not expecting Harry to be wearing those. The lace is leaving nothing to imagination, not that Louis has to, of his hard cock which is poking at the fabric.  
"Stop there baby. Come undress Daddy for him yeah?" Louis commands and Harry easily complies, stumbling over to him. Harry pulls Louis' shirt off and Harry stares, unabashedly, at his tattooed chest. Harry loves his tattoos and Louis knows it from many past experiences. The younger boy loves to trace them, lick them, bite them and even come on them sometimes.  
"So fit Daddy. So strong." Harry smiles, running a finger down Louis' chest before dropping to his knees. Louis swallows hard,  
"What are doing kitten? I asked you to take my clothes off. Are you not doing as you are told?"  
"I not disobeying you Daddy. It is easier this way." Harry protests. Louis tugs his hair softly and Harry lets out a purr.  
"Keep going darling." Louis demands and Harry's nimble fingers hook under the waistband of his sweat pants. He yanks the fabric down and pools it at Louis' tatted ankles. He looks up at Louis, silently asking if he wants him to take his boxers off too. Louis nods and Harry sends a wink back. Harry slides his fingers under the waistband of Louis' boxers and slowly slides them down Louis' tan thick thighs. The older man groans as his hard cock hits the cool air.  
"All done Daddy." Harry smiles up at him and Louis' eyes sparkle with fond.  
"Stand up baby-doll. Go lay on the bed with your legs spread." Louis instructs. Harry squeaks as he gets up and gracefully falls back onto the king-sized bed. Louis sits between Harry's legs, on his knees, and crawls up the young boy's pale body. He presses his lips to Harry and kisses him hard. Harry whines into Louis' mouth and he pulls back, panting,  
"Daddy, need you to touch me. Please Daddy." Louis smirks, knowing he has this boy wrapped around his little finger. He nips at Harry's prominent jaw before kissing down his chest, running his small fingers over Harry's perked nipples. Harry keeps making small groans and whimpers and Louis is getting drunk off of the sounds he is drawing out from his boy. He pinches them before licking down Harry's shadow-of-a-six pack and circling his bellybutton with the soul purpose of teasing him.  
"Oh Daddy-- _fuck_ \--" Harry moans, back arching into Louis' touch.  
"Nuh-uh baby. Don't be greedy. Let Daddy give you what he wants." Louis tuts, pulling away. Harry lets out a small whimper but says no more. Louis shuffles down the bed so now he is face first with his boyfriend's lacy hard cock. He mouths at Harry's balls before he pulls the lace down. "You're a minx you know that? A slutty little minx!" Louis spits at him but with no venom in his tone. Harry nods and watches Louis grab a bottle of lube with hooded eyes.

Louis grabs the bottle and opens it, coating his fingers with the substance. He presses onto Harry's rim and pulls the digit back, watching the muscle twitch in interest. Harry lets out a low moan as wriggles his hips down.  
"Harry, stop being so greedy. You are going to take what I give you. _Stop being a bad boy._ " Louis growls and he watches Harry's face fall. He hates being called bad. It does something to him which makes him feel awful. Like he needs to make up for it as soon as possible in anyway he can.  
"I'm sorry Daddy. I won't do it again. I promise Daddy. Wanna be your good boy. I'm sorry." Harry babbles pleadingly. Louis rubs Harry's hip bones soothingly with his left hands whilst he slowly pushes a finger into Harry's hole. Harry lets out a cry. He wants to please his Daddy. He can't let him down again. Louis slows pumps his finger in and out, curling and twisting it, evoking sounds from Harry that make his head spin. Harry feels so turned on. His cock is full and heavy against his tummy and he is on a one track mind of the need to 'Please his Daddy'. Louis watches Harry's face contort as he slips in a second finger and curling them straight away, feeling Harry's velvety warm wall around him.  
"How bad do you want it baby? Tell Daddy how you feel." Louis coos, pushing his fingers in.  
"Feel great Daddy. Love when you finger me open with your thick fingers. Making me take it like the slut I am. Wanna please you. Make you happy." Harry cries out, coherency lost ages ago and full on babbling whatever fills his blank mind.  
"You are making me happy. Always do kitten. You take Daddy's fingers so well. Wanna see you take my cock soon." Louis tells him, squeezing in a third.  
"You said I was a bad boy before. How am I making you feel good when you are disappointed in me?" Harry asks with a keen in his throat as Louis skims his prostate.  
"You aren't a bad boy baby. I only said that to make you behave. You never disappoint me. You are and always will be my good little boy, yeah?" Louis tells him, nailing his spot this time. Harry nods and cries out his name with a whimper. Louis smiles, pleased with the 18 year old's response.  
"Daddy, I'm ready. Wanna take your cock like a good boy. Prove to you that I am a good boy." Harry whines. Louis smiles and takes his fingers out of Harry's shiny hole.  
"Want you to ride me darling. Show Daddy how pretty you look, bounce on my cock." Louis tells him and Harry's eyes light up like it's Christmas. This is his chance to make it up to his Daddy.

Harry crawls over Louis and squats over Louis' slick cock in his hand. Harry slows takes in inch after inch of Louis with no break and minimal whimpering. When he is finally seated, ass flush against Louis' balls, he lets out a high-pitched keen.  
"Daddy, you feel so big inside me. Feel so full of you."  
Louis smiles, "Look amazing baby boy. Now show Daddy that you are a good boy by riding his big cock." Harry nods shakily and lifts himself up with his milky thighs trembling before slamming himself back down with a grunt. He keeps going, opting between grinding and riding, and Louis thinks he has the best view in the world. His boy with flushed cheeks, wild hair, furrowed eyebrows, a heaving chest, trembling thighs and a hard cock which is flopping helplessly. The light of the street light through their window is hitting them perfect, framing Harry's body with a glow of yellowy white light, illuminating the thin sheen on sweat aligning their bodies.  
"Am I doing good--fuck--Daddy? Feel so--shit--full of your fat cock." Harry whimpers, grinding into Louis.  
"So good baby. Look so good on my cock. Can you do something for me?" Louis asks.  
"Yes Daddy. Anything--ngh--for you Daddy." Harry nods, lifting himself up a few inches.  
"Want you to get Daddy off with your tight little ass and then I want to get off the way you saw in the video I showed you. Can you do that kitten?" Louis demands and Harry's eyes widen with want. The video Louis was referring to still fuels his wank sessions. The guy in the video looked like him so he could see why Louis got off on it. Harry nods as he lifts himself up again and slams back down, the sound of skin on skin echoing the room once more. Louis smiles and watches Harry ride his cock with finesse that only comes from frequent practice.

He just loves watching his boy get himself off on him. Louis notices the little things about it. The way Harry's face flushes, the way he bites his lip when he nails his prostate, the way his arse jiggles ever-so-slightly with every bounce but mostly, the little groans and grunts that leave his mouth with every thrust of his own hips upwards.  
"Are you close Daddy? Am I doing--shit--am I doing good?" Harry whines, bouncing faster.  
"Yeah baby. Daddy's so close. You are such a good boy. My good baby boy." Louis pants, stomach growing hot with every thrust and grind. Harry feels his heart fill with pride. He starts bouncing faster and he can hear Louis' breath speed up.  
"Harry--fuck--shit baby--" Louis pants, no words forming in his cloudy mind which is full of Harry, Harry, Harry.  
"C'mon Daddy. Fill me up." Harry encourages. He bounces a few more times before Louis starts to come. Harry can feel the warmth spreading as he stops and grinds against his Daddy throughout Louis' orgasm. He can hear his name, along with some curse words, spilling from Louis' agape mouth as he watches Louis' eyes squeeze shut. "Thank you Daddy." Harry adds with a smile. Louis cracks his eyes open and returns the smile.  
"Do you need to get off pumpkin?" Harry's mind snaps back to his own cock. He hasn't really though about how hard and red it is until now. He nods and Louis begins to pull out. "Get in the position. Wanna see your yoga technique come into play." Louis demands, now full out and watching Harry closely. Harry has been doing yoga for about a yet now and Louis is obsessed with how flexible he has become. Harry positions his head against the head board as he curls his body upward, feet resting above near his shoulders as his cock is centimetres away from his mouth. Louis admire the way Harry's spine is curved, the ridges poking out.  
"Can I start Daddy?" Harry asks, urgency clear in his tone. Louis nods and that is all he needs. Harry begins to work his large hand over his cock, pumping fast and occasionally rubbing his thumb over the slit. His breathes slowly become laboured as his air is getting crowded but he doesn't care. He feels so close, right on edge. He can feel Louis' cum from his hole, seeping down his curved back. He squeezed himself before he starts to orgasm himself, the come dripping into his open mouth. Harry squeezes his cock some more, desperate for the taste of himself to fill his mouth. Harry lets go of his cock and sits up, mouth still full of semen.  
"Good boy. So hot. Come share with your Daddy, baby doll." Louis instructs and Harry crawls over to Louis. The older man pries Harry's mouth open with his tongue and begins to lick the come off of his tongue, savouring the taste of his boyfriend. This has been a thing since the near beginning of their relationship. Harry enjoys the taste of come as much as Louis likes licking it from people's mouth. There is just some thin about it that they both love and it has stayed through the relationship. Louis loves everything about Harry when it does occur. He loves how obedient Harry is, how sharing he is but most importantly, the taste of Harry. Harry seems to taste better, Louis thinks it is from his weird fruit concoctions each morning for breakfast. Once Louis has licked the come out, he engages in a full-on snog which Harry more than accepts. They pull back, panting for air before resting their foreheads together.  
"I love you so much. I'm so sorry about this morning." Harry begins.  
Louis shakes his head, "You have nothing to apologise for. I should have told you all those things when we first started."  
"Thank you Lou. You are the best partner I could ever ask for. You treat me like a princess."  
"Because you are a princess darling. My gorgeous princess." Louis smiles kissing Harry's nose. Harry giggles and Louis feels his heart flutter. He is so arse-over-teakettle in love with this boy. "I know you don't wanna be called a sugar baby but you can still call me your sugar daddy if you want."  
"Louis, you just want me to call you Daddy in aspects other than our sex life!" Harry protests with a laugh.  
"What can I say? It just makes me feel powerful and special." Louis shrugs.  
"Whatever you say Sugar Daddy." Harry winks.  
"Okay, bed time for me and you kitten." Louis says, looking at his phone and seeing the clock read 9:57 pm. Harry nods and rolls over to his other side so Louis can be the big spoon. Louis wraps and arm around his waist and nuzzles into Harry's neck. "Oh, by the way Harry. I love you so much as well." He whispers and he can hear Harry hum in approval. He really had chosen the one.

**Author's Note:**

> My endings are always gonna be cheesy. I give up!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
